


A Dare

by hasanaheart



Category: Laboum (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu was just getting out of the car he borrowed from his manager when a crowd that was not far from him cheered on the girl group in front of them. "I come on time," he said. After he locked the car, Mingyu walked to the crowd with a DSLR camera in his hand and a sling bag crossed his broad chest. No one recognized him as Kim Mingyu from Seventeen at the time because he was in disguise to do a dare.</p><p>***</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dare

A night before the D-day...  
Seventeen's members sat in a big circle after they had finished practicing. They were going to play a game, truth or dare, using a bottle. Just like usual, the game started with easy truths or dares like how many times you skipped your school in the past or asked the person to do silly dance. Then the game slowly got into one level higher. They started to ask the loser how many times he got kissed or ask him to dance with just boxer on. At the end, when all of the members had got their turns in the game except Mingyu, the tanned boy finally got his turn and he did not hesitate to choose dare.  
"What dare that suits for you?" Seungkwan wondered as he exchanged his glance to the other members.  
"Anything's fine," said Mingyu confidently. He liked challenge anyway and he was sure he could make it if he believed it.  
"Anything?" asked Scoups reassuringly.  
Mingyu nodded. "Anything!"  
"I have a good idea!" shouted Hoshi after he clicked his fingers together as he looked at his members with a happy face. "And this idea has never mentioned before. This is so new and authentic!"  
"What? What?" Dino asked curiously. "Tell us, hyung!"  
The smile on Hoshi's face grew wider as he enjoyed the tension around him. "I dare you to be a fansite masternim of a girl group!"  
"Woah!" almost all of them exclaimed in amazement.  
"That's really new!" said Woozi. "But is it okay? I mean won't he make a chaos with his presence? You know, he's so popular and..."  
"We can put some things on him to disguise him," cut Jeonghan. "I think I like your idea, Hoshi!"  
"Indeed, Hoshi is full with great ideas!" said Dokyeom proudly as he patted Hoshi's shoulder.  
Hoshi just laughed at the compliments.  
"What girl group should I go to as a fansite masternin?" Mingyu asked before he agreed the dare. "Twice? AOA? Lovelyz?"  
"They have lots of fansite masternims already, no need another one," said Scoups. "You know Laboum? The girl group that also promotes at the same time with us?" he askes to Mingyu who then nodded in response. "Good! You can be one of fansite masternims of the group."  
"Hey, we should check their schedule with ours so Mingyu won't be absent from our schedule," Joshua suggested and all of them nodded in agreement.  
Then Wonwoo took his laptop and logged into Laboum's fancafe, which surprised all of them. "Why? Is it wrong to be Latte?" he asked, feeling offended by the way his members reacted to him being a fan of Laboum. He used his alias on the fancafe of course so no one knew about one of Seventeen's member joined a girl group's fancafe.  
"We're just surprised!" said Jun. "We didn't know you could be into girl group."  
"I used to but I've changed my mind since Laboum released Fresh Adventure album," Wonwoo said. "The title track is a sweet dope!"  
"Agree!" exclaimed Seungkwan. Then he started to sing the chorus of Imagine More aka Journey to Atlantis while dancing to it and it made his members laugh in amusement since he did that comically.  
"Look!" Vernon exclaimed then pointed at the schedule board on Laboum's fancafe. "They'll hold a fansign on Monday. We'll be free at the time, right? I think that'll be a good time."  
"You're right!" said The8. "Monday... Hey, it's tomorrow!"  
"Mingyu yah, do you think you can do the dare?" asked Scoups.  
"Should I back off if I don't want to?" Mingyu asked back.  
"So you don't want to accept the dare?" asked Seungkwan in surprise.  
Mingyu cracked a bitter smile then shook his head in response. "I've said I'd do anything for the dare and there's no way to say no."  
"Of course you can say no if you want to do so, hyung," said Dino.  
"But I'm not that kind of the man, Dino yah," said Mingyu. "The dare is too much to handle but I think I can make it."  
Most of them cheered on Mingyu for his bravery to do the dare while the rest just smiled at him to encourage him.  
"Hey, Mingyu yah," called Wonwoo. When Mingyu turned his head to him, he continued saying, "Please, get me Yulhee's autograph on my album, okay?"  
"This hyung is so funny!" Dokyeom laughed at Wonwoo's request. "Why don't you ask directly to her when we have overlap schedule with theirs on music show?"  
"I think he's not brave enough," teased Jun.  
"Yah! I heard that!" exclaimed Wonwoo in annoyed tone.  
"I'll get her autograph for sure," said Mingyu. "But you have to teach me everything about Laboum!"

***

"1, 2, 3, banhaebeoryeosseo! Annyeonghaseyo~ Laboum-imnidaaa!"  
The crowd cheered crazily at the greeting of Laboum's members, which snapped Mingyu from his train of thought about everything happened last night.  
Mingyu then focused on the girls in front of him and slowly looked around the crowd where he was in. Most of them were male, of course, and he was relief no one recognized him so far. The girls were doing ment one by one then they gave a special performance before they started the fansign event. They performed a medley of Pit-A-Pat, What about You, Sugar Sugar, and Aalow Aalow as their opening show, thanked to Wonwoo who showed Mingyu all of Laboum's videos on his laptop, and without he realized he started to do the fanchant along with the crowd. How could he knew the fanchant? Well, it was the same answer with how he could know about the songs.  
After the performance ended, Laboum took a seat for each member then the fansign event was started. Mingyu did not line up, but started to take some shoots of the girls with the other fansite masternims instead. It was the time to do the dare. At first, he took a photo of the members one by one, but then he was stuck with a long haired girl with tanned skin, just like his. She was Solbin, a girl with reversal charm, they said. He found her interesting because she looked so stunningly cold but friendly at the same time. She also showed some expressions to the masternims and posed like a model, which turnes out funny yet still gorgeous, and for a while he thought that she was born to be an idol for sure.  
"Her boops are so small."  
That comment made Mingyu almost choke and then he stopped taking picture to look at the source of the voice. It was a school boy talking to his friend while taking some pictures with his phone camera. Mingyu went closer to them and secretly looked at the picture the boy took. It was Solbin.  
"But she has a nice pair of legs for sure," commented the other school boy who wore a pair of glasses. "Everyone has plus and minus point. Don't complain."  
"It'd be good if she had big boops though," the school boy shrugged. "I wish we can see their thighs now. Damn the table!"  
Mingyu could not believe what he had heard. They were just students yet their mind was so dirty. Plus, they only looked at her as an sexual object not as a good idol she was. Wait! Is there any of my fan thinks of me like that too? He wondered.  
"I wish I could see her breast from here," said the school boy with glasses as he looked at Solbin and licked his lips at his thought. "She lets the two upper buttons up. I guess we can see everything if we're standing in front of her."  
"Yah, kids! You two need a holy water for sure," Mingyu barked at the boys who just looked at him casually. He could not stand to hear those comments and those boys really needed to stop. "You've watched a lot of pornos for sure."  
"Don't lecture us, ahjussi," said the school boy who was taking picture of Solbin. "Admit it that you also have that kind of thought in mind."  
"I'm not! I'm not that low like you, kids," said Mingyu. "As a fan, you have to appreciate their dancing, singing and rapping skill as an idol, not just appreciate their body!"  
"Let's find some place!" a school boy with glasses then dragged his friend out of the crowd and left Mingyu alone.  
"Yah! Kids, I haven't finished!"  
"Let them do anything they want, Sir!" suddenly, a male voice interrupted him. He was a Yulhee's fansite masternim, based on the card he tapped on his DSLR camera. "We shouldn't think of that kind of fans. They won't do any good for the girls anyway."  
Mingyu nodded then started to take picture of Solbin again.  
"Are you a new masternim?" that man asked Mingyu. "I never saw you before."  
"Ah, yes," Mingyu smiled nervously in response. "I'm just starting to make a fansite for Solbin," he lied.  
"That's good!" the man smiled happily at him. "It'd be so good if she had lot of fansites. That girl is so talented and her visual is no joke."  
Mingyu nodded. He just could not deny it.

***

It was the time for Mingyu to line up for getting the autographs of the girls on his brand new Laboum's album that he just bought before coming there. He was a bit nervous to talk briefly when the girls asked for his name. Geez, this is how my fans feel when they talk with me this close? He wondered.  
"Yulhee-ssi," Mingyu called the girl's name who was signing his album in front of him.  
"Yes?" Yulhee lifted up her face and smiled friendly at him.  
"Can you give me another autograph for my friend?" Mingyu asked. "He's a really big fan of you, but unfortunately he can't attend today's fansign."  
"Oh, too bad!" said Yulhee with an emphatic look. "I'll give it for sure. Where to sign?"  
Mingyu hurriedly took Yulhee's photocard from his sling bag then gave it to Yulhee.  
"What's his name?" she asked.  
"Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo."  
Yulhee frowned then chuckled. "His name is just the same with Seventeen's member's name."  
Mingyu just laughed it off. He could not tell her the truth, right? He was in mission after all. After saying thank you at Yulhee, he moved to ZN, then Haein, then Solbin for the last.  
"Annyeong~ Thanks for coming to our fansign!" said Solbin cutely at Mingyu which made him chuckle. "What's your name, ahjussi?" she asked after taking the album she was offered.  
"I'm not ahjussi, Solbin-ssi," said Mingyu as he faked a pout. "We're in the same age."  
"Ah, really?" Solbin's eyes widened in pure surprise. "I'm sorry. Your mustache makes you look older," she chuckled timidly.  
"Is that so?" Mingyu asked and Solbin answered with a nod. "I should shove it off soon then so I may look younger."  
Solbin laughed politely in response and how Mingyu wished he could capture the moment with his camera. "What's your name?"  
"Gyu," Mingyu replied.  
"Just Gyu?" Solbin asked reassuringly.  
Mingyu nodded and smiled at her. "Just Gyu." Then he looked at her who started to sign his album. "Oh! I have something for you." He took out a scarf from his sling bag and gave it to Solbin. He purposely bought it after taking picture of her. "With that kind of outfit, you can attract some wolves to look at your..." he could not dare to finish his sentence but pointed at Solbin's unbuttoned shirt instead because he was embarrassed to say it out.  
"Oh!" Solbin got the point. Her cheeks reddened then she hurriedly wore the scarf. "Thank you for the scarf, Gyu-ssi!" she said. "I'll wear it very well."

***

On the next day, Seventeen went to The Show to have a rehearsal before the real show started. Laboum was there too. Mingyu could not stop smiling at the memory of yesterday's fansign. It was fun and his members were so proud of him because he could do the dare so well.  
That day, he wanted to meet Laboum again, especially Solbin, but he did not want to make it obvious. Luckily, he got a nice timing. It was when Seventeen got their turn to do the rehearsal after Laboum and Mingyu used the exchanged time to stop Solbin for a while. "Solbin-ssi."  
Solbin turned her head to Mingyu then she bowed at him. "Ah, annyeonghaseyo!" she greeted.  
"You don't know me?"  
Solbin frowned at the question. "You're someone from Seventeen, right?"  
Mingyu pouted at the answer. She doesn't remember me, he thought. But who would? I was in disguise though.  
"Mingyu yah, come here! Hurry!" shouted Scoups from the stage.  
"Ah, yeah!" Mingyu shouted back. Realizing he had no longer time to waste, he took something out of his trousers pocket and gave it to Solbin. It was her photo that was taken yesterday. "I hope you can remember me after you see that," he said as he pointed at the photo that was already in Solbin's hand. "See you later, Solbin-ssi!" He smiled at her and waved his hands before he went to the stage.   
Solbin still looked at Mingyu as the boy walked to the stage then she turned her face to the photo in her hand. It was her photo for sure and it was taken yesterday. There was no something unusual on it until she accidentally flipped it over and saw some words on it. It was a note.  
It was fun to be so close with you yesterday, Solbin-ssi. Let's meet again in a proper place hehe. From: Gyu ;)  
Gyu? Solbin remembered she once heard that name before. Then her eyes widened as she finally got the memory. "No way!" she exclaimed in disbelief as she looked at the photo again. She could not help but smiled in amazement. She flipped it over again and then realized that there was also Gyu's phone number under the note.

***

A/N: I enjoyed writing this very much, don't know why x'D I hope you enjoyed reading this also hehe. Feel free to share your opinion about this! Thanks for reading! :))


End file.
